


Here Comes a Thought

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Preggers Blackberry, Some angst, Steven Universe References, painful memories, soul links
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: In a universe where Blackberry didn't end up with his beloved Blueberry. But instead a certain classic ish Sans danced his way into the Berry's heart. Now with them in love and soul bonded, not to mention a pregnant Blackberry, everything seems fine.Until Blackberrys memories start keeping him awake at night.Looks like Steps is gonna have to well... step in and help out his lil berry.





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/gifts).



> This was a little drabbles I made for a friend of mine between the Blackberry I roleplay as in Discord with their Dancetale Sans named Steps. Where even after so long of fighting for his Blueberry, only to let them go to a Sans they were already mated to.
> 
> And course Steps comes in to save the day~
> 
> This was inspired by the song Here Comes a Thought from Steven Universe.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE, SWAPFELL OR DANCETALE. Please give the proper admirerence towards those who have brought these amazing characters into our lives!

It was just another night. Usually Black would be cuddling close to Steps as the two of them slept peacefully. However, with the vivid dreams that Black had been getting, it was hard. 

It was almost as if he could hear the screams.

The screams of agony from monsters. Swearing and spitting in the direction of the Malevolent Sans. While he stood over them. A sinister smirk on his face as he would dust another useless monster. One who would cause nothing but trouble and chaos in the Underground.

Much like the pack of flea bitten assholes who attacked his brother that night. When Black first gained LV.

While Steps was asleep, he was training in the exercise room. Punching vigorously at the training bag hanging above him. The memories still flooding through his mind with each punch. Reminding him of how's he become weak. A pathetic skeleton who fell for a different version of himself. Stars how vain was he?

He wasn't fit to be captain of the Royal Guard. Let alone the parent of his and Steps twin children.

He didn't deserve any of this. The voices of past rivals echoing in his head.

That was when he would give a particular hard punch. Sending the bag off the chain and into the wall across the room. He would pant hard finally regaining his senses. Realizing he was no longer in the Underground, fighting for the lives of himself, and his brother.

The sound of someone clearing their throat would make his head snap to the side. Seeing his mate rubbing their eyesocket as they stared back. 

“lil berry?” Steps groggy voice finally filled the empty silence. Black would only hang his head a bit with a sigh. Already unwrapping the wraps he had over his hands.

“I Am Sorry If I Interrupted Your Sleep.” He spoke somewhat softly. Not really wanting to worry them further. “I Could Not Rest, So I Thought Some Training Would Tire Me.” Feeling something gently wrap around his waist, he jolted and looked back to see Steps already cuddling closer to the other. Burying their face in the crook of his neck. Giving a deep sigh and closing their eye sockets.

“hmmm 's fine. was just worried. ya weren't in bed.” Steps mumbled against his cheek bone. The warmth of their breath only cause him to glow a light violet. His soul was beating so loudly as he reminded himself why he was in here in the first place. But he wouldn't mention it to Steps.

He didn't need them to worry-

“what's got ya bothered?” They cut straight to the point. Steps already knew that Blackberry liked to keep a set schedule. Even making the other lazy skeleton to keep their same sleep cycle. So they would be able to spend their nights together in bed. Whether it was sleeping or… Well Black was already pregnant.

“ya know it ain't healthy for a pregnant skelie ta be knockin punching bags into a wall.” They added softly and gently caressed his ecto womb. Black would go rigid a bit as he tried to calm his breathing. Not exactly sure how to respond.

“I've… Been having nightmares.” He spoke softly and looked away from Steps face. Trying to make sure they didn't see the tears already threatening to poke out. While they slowly opened their eyes. Looking sideways at their mate as he hid from them. 

They already could sense what was bothering them. Something they would've eventually had to actually talk about.

Black had kept it in for so long, and now that he was with Steps. They needed to open up to each other properly.

And try to put their past behind them.

So Steps gracefully walk around Black. Letting go of his waist and instead taking their hand. Leading them to an empty spot on the floor. They sat the confused berry down on the floor and took a seat right in front of him. 

Steps would cross their legs and hold out their hands. Gesturing for Black to take them. While he would glance between their outstretched hands and their face. Trying to figure out exactly what they we're planning. With a skeptical look, Black would gently take their hands. 

They would give their mate a sly smile. And with a familiar tug, would call out Blacks soul. Before the berry could protest, Steps pulled out his own soul. Allowing the two to float side by side. Barely touching. They let go of one of Blacks hands to pull out their phone. Pop music softly began to play as they set their phone down and took his hand again.

And Steps would softly begin to sing.

“take a moment to think of just. flexibility, love, and trust.” Their voice was soft and melodic as they closed their sockets once more. Only making Black more confused. But with the gentle squeeze of their hand, he would sigh and follow suit. Gradually their souls would touch lightly. Opening up a blurry vision between the two of them. “take a moment to think of just  
flexibility, love, and trust.”

“here comes a thought, that might alarm you. what someone said and how it harmed you.” They continued. The blurry vision finally coming into focus. It was of Steps and their Frisk. Back in the Dancetale universe. They were dancing in sync with each other. Hers with her elegant ballet, while they were dancing with their hip hop style. Cutting forward to when the girl had been possessed by Chara. Destroying their brother and their friends. And the final battle that Steps was in. Fighting and dodging the human “something you did that failed to be charming. things that you said are, suddenly swarming.”

“and, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch. all these little things seem to matter so much.” Steps voice grew soft. The melody playing around Black as he watched vision Steps now in their room back at the lounge. Dancing to the dark sounding music he had heard so long ago. And he could feel the pain and agony that the dancing skeleton was feeling. The aching in their soul could be felt as Black would wince. He had no idea that they went through such pain. “that they confuse you. that i might lose you.”

“take a moment, remind yourself. to take a moment and find yourself.” Black was entranced at the scene before them. Seeing vision Steps open the door to find vision Blackberry. Their mouths moving but no sound was made. The music still softly playing as Black would kiss their skeletal cheek. And jump out the window to confront Blueberry. The one that he had fallen for first. Before they had left. “take a moment and ask yourself. if this is how we fall apart.”

“but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” Steps repeated those words as they watched themselves hold the vision Blackberry. Who was crying over the farewell of his best friend. How they had given the berry a rose and swayed with them in their arms. When they first shared their kiss. And their first intimate connection. Steps would gently squeeze Blackberry hand to remind him that they were there. “you've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. i'm here, i’m here, i'm here.”

“Here comes a thought that might alarm me. What someone said and how it harmed me.” The vision would blur once more as Blackberry began to softly sing. This time Steps would send another squeeze of their hands. Black would focus the vision on him as a child. Watching as his brother was beaten down by Doggo. And the kid Black would dust them. Tears already pooling under his lids. “Something I did that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming.”

“And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much.” They fast forward towards when Black first came to the lounge. How he had finally found his best friend Blueberry. The one he had fallen for at a Christmas party. Already pregnant and mated to Ink Sans. How hard he had to fake being happy for them. Hiding his true feeling until he confessed his feelings. And how they had chosen Ink over him. Trying to find someway to fill the hole they had left. “That they confuse me.”

“That I might lose me.” Steps would join in. Both Black and them would open their eye sockets. Meeting each other's gaze. Steps gave them a reassuring smile, which Black would return in surprise, and tears spilling down his face.

“Take a moment, remind yourself. To take a moment and find yourself.” Steps would continue to sing with Black as they stood up. Pulling the now flustered berry into their arms. Gently swaying as their souls would gently brush against each other. The vision of Black first meeting Steps. When they would fluster the poor berry. And how their adventure would cause Blackberry to allow Blue to leave. “Take a moment and ask yourself. If this is how we fall apart.”

“But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” Both Black and Steps would pull each other closer. Pressing their foreheads together. Voices mixing in with each breath they took. The vision becoming together as they both we're reminded of their first intimate position. The way Steps had caused him to feel such love and affection. How they helped him be ready to move on happily. And not only was Black grateful, Steps would finally have a reason to dance once more. “I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here.”

“And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” This time Steps would open his eyes and would twirl Blackberry around. Making him giggle wildly and spin back towards them. Their souls dancing like they did. Gently brushing up against each other. Just as Blacks back was pressed against Steps chest. They continued to sway as the song began to slow.”We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by. From here, from here, from here”

As their souls would softly separate, Black would continue softly as Steps would settle against his shoulder blade. Closing their sockets once more.

“Take a moment to think of just. Flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just. Flexibility, love, and trust.” Black finished softly as they slowed down. Their swaying settled as they stood in the silent room. The souls finally returning to each of them as they rested against each other. Softly breathing and matching in harmony. Black would turn his skull and nuzzle their cheek. Giving them a soft kiss on their cheek.

“Thank you.” He mumbled against the bone and glanced at Steps face. They were already staring at them with a lidded look. His lazy smile still plastered on their face.

“come on lil berry. gotta keep our schedule.” Steps finally broke the silence. Unwrapping himself as he lifted his mate into a bridal position. One that Black was quiet use to by now.

And while Steps walked back to their room, Black would fall fast asleep in their arm.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU A SINNER?
> 
> YOU OVER 18+ AND WANNA HAVE FUN WITH ME AND OTHER AMAZING WRITERS/ARTISTS?!
> 
> ((Wanna talk about skelies dongs?))
> 
> WELL THEN LOOK NO FURTHER!
> 
> Come join the Multiverse Madness and interact with all your favorite skeleton pals! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/PzjNWuH


End file.
